The Lost Pony Sisters
by DiamondGalaxy33
Summary: You think Celestia and Luna are the first Princesses in Equestria? Well think again, because their younger sisters, Dusk and Lendra have always been hidden because of what Celestia did to them. Will they rise up against her, or learn not to hate her for what she did to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first book and I would like, no I**_** COMMAND**_** you to review! If I am rushing please review and tell me! Okay lets eat some cookies, review and enjoy the book! **

Chapter 1:The 3rd and 4th royal pony sisters

Princess Dusk's POV(Point of view)

We have always been shunted aside since the day we were born that is, Lendra and I, we are the 3rd and 4th royal pony sisters we were born with Celestia and Luna as our older sisters. Luna was always kind to us, but Celestia she shoved us in a cupboard when people were in the castle so we spent a lot of our time peeking through cracks in the cupboard door. Luna always tried to convince our mother to let us out but she said, " If two more royal pony sisters just suddenly appeared it would look strange so we must keep it this way."

"But the only reason we have to keep them hidden is because Celestia doesn't want three younger siblings to get in her way."

"Don't talk about your sister that way young lady!"

So Luna had no way of saving us from being thrown in the cupboard.

Lendra's POV

We knew what was coming when we heard a knock on the door. But instead of Celestia standing there yelling at us to get into the cupboard, it was Luna whispering, " Come on you guys will stay in my room today."

We were so excited we had never been out of our room, except for when we went in the cupboard so we hadn't been in any other room.

. Luna's room was beautiful it was painted with moons and stars, and had a midnight blue bed and a balcony wow I had not been outside in years that cool breeze would feel good.

"Luna why are we in here instead of the cupboard?",I asked.

"Because that cupboard is quite small and mom said that could either sleep in my room or celestia's. Why would you rather stay in Celestia's room?"

"No, But thanks for letting us stay in here."

Luna's POV

I went to knock on the girls door then suddenly I had an idea I raced back downstairs and asked mom a quick question then went back up stairs. I knocked on the girls door and said, " You are going to stay in my room today."

They practically blew up with excitement as I flew up there with them in my saddle bags.

Celestia's POV

I flew up to get the girls from their room but they weren't there I supposed that Luna took them to the cupboard. So I went to visit the guests and saw the most beautiful stallion I had ever seen he had sparkling green eyes and cream coat along with a slick black mane He was slightly taller than the average stallion just the right height for her, she just stood there and her mother said," This is Luna's secret admirer of coarse Luna doesn't know though."

I was so shocked I must have looked like an anvil had dropped on my head. Because my mom asked, "Is something wrong Tia?"

I gritted my teeth and said, "No, nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?"

Dusk's POV

We were in Luna's room bouncing on her bed because we knew she wouldn't care, when suddenly a blur of navy blue wings came through the window, Luna looked like she'd seen the pony oh shadows or something so obviously we asked her, "What happened?"

" I h h hav secre admirer." she stuttered

" What?!" Lendra and I said in unison "Yes he has a coat the same shade as Celestia's and a slick black mane." She said hugging her moon shaped pillow on her bed then, said almost laughing," Celestia so has a crush on him!" Then all three of them burst out laughing! We were laughing for about half an hour. When we finally stopped laughing I said, " What was his name?" Luna answered, " I think it was Royal Cream Puff."

" Nice because I have an evil plan to humiliate Celestia!Muahahaha!"

**That's the first chapter! Now I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! Thank you. **

**I will do a Q/A THING WHERE YOU ASK THE CHARACTERS OR ME QUESTIONS and they answer them so please review! I almost forgot, don't forget to eat cookies and ****REVIEW!** **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peeps, and thanks for the review PrincessLuna98 the **_**ONE**_** person who reviewed anyway you guys are going to love this chapter, if you like Luna better than Celestia! Go Luna! Anyway I'm accepting OCs for my book at any time so please review and tell me of any ponies you think should be in the book thank you! So let's eat cookies, enjoy the book, and review!**

Celestia's Crush and Luna's Revenge

Celestia's POV

I walked up stairs fuming after Cream Puff left oh those emerald green eyes. She couldn't believe that he admired Luna when she was right there he was there when she raised the sun, the sun! The thing ponies couldn't live without, "and he admired Luna with her moon and darkness that most ponies feared. How could he?" she said out loud. Then she saw her younger siblings walking towards her saying, " Did you see Royal Cream Puff? He was so messy with his mane and did you see his coat still had some dirt in it. Luna is really unlucky to have HIM as an admirer."

"How dare you speak of him that way!"

" Hey! Tia why were you eavesdropping? We're trying to have a conversation here!" Dusk said angrily.

" But you were insulting cream puff!" I said

"Why would you care? Oh no! You totally like him , oh I bet you're so jealous!"

Then they started chanting, " Celestia and Cream Puff sitting in a tree -"

"Don't you start that, I thought you were mature enough not to sing that."

Lendra's POV

After Celestia said she thought we were more mature we just said," Whatever! You're just jealous of Luna!",Then ran off laughing up to Luna's room. We told her everything that happened and she murmured something about we asked her what she said , she simply answered, "Blood Moon."

Luna's POV

After the girls asked me what I said, I simply stated "Blood Moon" Then they said ,

" You mean Blood Moon, as in_ the _Blood Moon as in the only pony to ever create eclipses!" They said excitedly. " Yes, and he was the only pony I could trust. Then one day when he was making an eclipse, for me and she was so self centered, that ,that she took away his magic and he was left as a mere earth pony." I said angrily, " He was nothing after that he would eat small amounts he would get little sleep, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore and secretly gave him back his powers and that's why I was banished to the moon for a thousand years for , he would have eventually stopped eating and died so, by giving him back his powers so he would not die I was punished."

**Q/A time!**

**Question for Dusk: Do you want to punch Celestia for what she did to BloodMoon?**

**Dusk: Yes! She is the worst big sister ever! I want to give her a black eye! *Says with a demented look on her face***

**Question for Luna: Do you think that Celestia really meant to be mean by banishing you to the moon? **

**Luna: Of course She meant to be mean because, she's a cold hearted, Self Centered, stuck up, Princess! **

**Question for Celestia: Why did you lie about the reason why you banished Luna to the moon?**

**Celestia: What? I would never do such a thing! I would only lie about banishing Luna to the moon because I wouldn't want the ponies to think I was Cold hearted stuck up princess.*Gasps then covers her mouth* **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back everybody I'm very sorry for not getting on sooner, a certain sister of mine, *cough* Fluffshmuffins35 * cough* anyway , my sister was hogging the computer so I couldn't get on for a while , again I am very sorry for the wait. Almost forgot , I command you to, review, be awesome, and EAT COOKIES!**

**It was Nightmare Night, and Luna convinced her parents to pretend that they were taking two orphans named, diamond drop and moonstone to the festivities. **

**Dusk's P.O.V.**

We were finally able to go outside without worrying if anyone saw us. We had planned two months ahead, what we were going to do tonight, nightmare night. My fake name is Diamond Drop , and Lendra's is Moonstone, she's lucky, I hate Diamonds! I am going to be the shadow pony! I'm wearing a long dark cloak that hides my face in shadows. Luna's even going to do a charm that makes my wings look like smoke, but I can still fly with them, it's going to be epic! Oh! Luna is going to do the spell right now gotta run , or fly.

**Lendra's POV**

Mom's finally letting us go to Nightmare Night! I'm going to be a legendary Fire Pony! Mom's going to turn my wings into fire so, it's going to be awesome! I have everything planned out , I'm going to walk with Dusk, in a matching cloak but, after a few minutes I'll take it off and show off my beautiful fiery gown. It's going to be awesome I just might get my cutie mark tonight! *Squee!*

**Their mom's POV**

I saw a golden brown pony with wavy hair in a ponytail come up, dressed up as Luna! Never thought that would happen since , the nightmare moon incident. She came up and said," Hi. Your majesty," She stooped low into a bow " Who are these young fillies, I thought you only had two daughters, not four."

"Oh these fillies are orphans, that we decided to take out for a treat." , I replied then added ," I didn't think anypony would dress up as Luna."

" Oh, I've always admired Luna , and was sad when she was banished." She said glaring at Celestia. " My name's Caramel Square."

**Moonstone's P.O.V.(Lendra)**

Right before the pony named Caramel Square left I took of my cloak revealing my mane styled to look like fire, and my fiery gown. When she saw me she gasped so loudly that half the ponies there turned around and stared. Finally Caramel said in awe, " Where did you get that gown, and how did you do that with your mane?"

" Well, the queen," I said glancing at mom, " did a few spells, and I hoof stitched this dress." I said shyly , I hadn't wanted all those ponies to gawk at me when I showed off my gown. Then suddenly a white unicorn with a purple curly mane and tale said, " Hello my name is Rarity, and I was wondering if you would like to work in my shop with me , you clearly have a fashion sense."

" Um , well, I'm sort of an orphan and if your shop is very far from Canterlot," I said glancing at mom. Then an orange pony with a yellow mane came out and said in a southern accent, " Now, Rarity don't harass the young filly." Then a pink pony with a darker pink mane came out jumping and said, " Yeah Rarity don't bother the filly anymore."

Then another pony this time shy with a yellow coat and pink mane said softly, " Girls,so many new ponies can be startling." I agreed with her silently, then quite loudly said/shouted, " ENOUGH! I don't want to move from canterlot just because I can make pretty dresses. Also I don't like being swarmed by so many ponies and not knowing any of their names!" It became silent then, two more ponies came out and said, " Hi we're very sorry for our friends' behaviors," The other four ponies lowered their heads in guilt, "My name's Twilight Sparkle said the purple unicorn," and these are my friends." She said, then pointed to the blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, " This is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy is the shy yellow pegasus, the pink one is pinkie pie, and the orange earth pony is applejack."

" So, will you come work in my shop? " Rarity asked

" Well, I like canterlot and would rather not have to go from your shop and back to the orphanage every night."

"You won't have to, I'll just adopt you! You can come live with me in my boutique in Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed, thinking fast then looking back at mom then, when she just looked as scared as I was, she said "I'm sorry Rarity, but We've decided to adopt them, we brought them here to tell them the great news."She said pretending to be excited, then added," If you want her to make dresses for you then you are always welcome to drop by, I'll tell the guards to always let you in if you can remember the password, just in case of intruders, you know. "

" Oh yes, thank you your majesty." She said looking a little bummed but, also excited.

**Second person POV**

When they got home they sat down and didn't need to say anything to know that their mom had saved the day by, speaking up. So the second their parents went to bed Celestia scolded the two youngest siblings. She said, " See what you almost did? By not listening to me you almost got taken away!

" Well if you hadn't told mom to keep us hidden we wouldn't have to pretend that we were orphans and almost get adopted! " Lendra shot back.

" Hey Lendra now that you almost got yourself adopted and mom had to pretend she was adopting us maybe we can go out in public with having to answer awkward questions!"

"No! Because not every pony was there and not all of the ponies heard mom was adopting you!" Celestia shouted almost rousing her parents.

" Guys! Stop fighting!" Luna screamed but before screaming put a charm on their parent's door so, they wouldn't hear anything. Then to make more nightmare night spirit, she turned into nightmare moon and shouted it again in a booming voice.

Dusk said half screamed over the noise , "We're going to bed !"

Celestia haughtily put her nose in the air and stalked toward her room.

Luna changed back to her normal form and flew to her room.

**And that's the chapter! Thank you LadyBug for the OC , Caramel Square. And yes I put in the mane six just for you:Guest, my amazing reviewer!What are we waiting around for?Q/A time!**

**Question for Celestia:Why are such a big meanie? Also, Celestia and Cream Puff sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g**

**Celestia: I am **_**not**_** a meanie , I just don't want my sisters to get in the way of my spot light , I already have to stand in my parents shadow!*growls* Also, real mature, real mature! * blushes like crazy***

**Question for Luna: How did it feel to know a pony like Caramel felt sad when you were banished?**

**Luna: I felt very happy to know that somepony other than my parents cared for me.**

**Ok that's enough for today! Remember to eat cookies, read ,and review! I command you!**


End file.
